


you ought to be more professional

by tmwshj



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, minimo as teachers yup yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: in which everyone in school ships korean history teacher jungmo and chemistry teacher minhee together.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	you ought to be more professional

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in april and completely forgotten about it OOPS  
> anyways, enjoy this really short minimo drabble! :D

“mr kang! mr kang! i’m having some problems with this topic… can i meet you after school today for help?” minhee looks down at one of his students, clenching her chemistry worksheet in her fist, staring up at him desperately.

“sure.” minhee replies with a smile, always willing to help his students out with their assignments.

minhee watches the girl bow repeatedly, saying words of thanks and bidding goodbye as she runs down the hallway to catch up with her friend. minhee furrows his eyebrows as he watches the pair exchange a high-five, then burst into a fit of giggles. he shrugs, ‘they’re probably up to something.’ he thinks, opening the door to the staffroom.

minhee entered the teaching industry two years ago and is still unfamiliar with the culture of a girls’ school – he wasn’t sure why the board of directors assigned him to one, especially since he clearly stated on his resume that he had always been studying in a boys’ school. apparently, he heard from the higher-ups that it was because there was another male teacher who had been assigned to the school, so he got hastily dragged along as they wanted to even out the ratio of male to female teachers. (not that they successfully did though)

as he enters the staffroom, he’s greeted with the previously mentioned male teacher – mr koo jungmo, the korean history teacher and also his closest colleague.

it’s funny, because minhee clearly remembers detesting jungmo for causing him to teach at a girls’ school, but gradually, they became good friends, even dropping the formalities. after all, being the only two male upperclassmen teachers basically meant that you were automatically friends.

however, over the past two years, minhee found himself growing a strong liking for mr koo. he even thought of it as a crush at one point. he quickly shrugs it off though, because he was a teacher, a professional, and professionals do not develop crushes on their colleagues. it’s been three months since that revelation, and minhee was doing a good job at suppressing his feelings, so far.

“good morning mr kang!” jungmo smiles brightly, looking up from the attendance book to spare a quick glance at his colleague.

“good morning jungmo.” minhee replies, laughing. when he meant ‘drop the formalities’, he forgot to mention that it was one-sided.

“you should call me mr koo during curriculum hours.” jungmo says, tapping the attendance book with a pen impatiently.

“i’d rather not though,” minhee teases, sliding into his chair. “besides, we entered the school at the same time, so technically, you’re not my senior.” he turns his chair around to stick his tongue out at jungmo.

“you should still call me hyung though!”

“do you really want me to call you hyung?”

jungmo narrows his eyes at the younger, suspicious of the sudden change in attitude. “of course.”

“then you should buy me lunch!” minhee claps excitedly. he scoots his chair towards a flabbergasted jungmo. “after all, isn’t it a hyung’s job to buy his dongsaeng food?” minhee pouts, giving jungmo his best puppy eyes. sometimes, you need to rid yourself of your dignity to get the things you want, especially free food.

jungmo freezes, taken aback at the younger’s sudden burst of aegyo. two years in and yet, the puppy eyes work on him every. damn. time.

he sighs, ruffling his hair in defeat. “fine. but after that, you’re obligated to call me hyung. at least.”

minhee literally exclaims in joy, rejoicing in his chair as images of japanese curry, tonkatsu and kimchi stew flood his mind. with jungmo’s wallet, the possibilities are endless!

“oh, i forgot that i have to meet a student today for history, but we can grab something to eat after that.” jungmo interrupts minhee’s daydream.

“ah yes, that reminds me, one of my students needs help with chemistry today as well. i’ll just meet you after that.” minhee scratches his neck apologetically, remembering that he had a job he had to do.

“minhee, you ought to be more professional.”

“i’m trying my best, mr koo.” minhee replies nonchalantly, stretching before grabbing his materials for first period.

“i can’t believe the only time you call me mr koo is when you’re being sarcastic.”

“at least you know when i’m being sarcastic.” minhee says, sticking out his tongue.

“i swear you act like my students.” jungmo chuckles, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

minhee’s offended but hey, he’s getting a free lunch so who’s the real winner?

-

the rest of the day passes by rather uneventfully, other than the daily whoops and hollers from the girls when he walks side by side with jungmo when they meet in the hallways. like he said, minhee is really unfamiliar with girls’ high school culture. was this supposed to be normal?

_“hey, do you know why the girls make such a big fuss over us walking together?”_

_“maybe because we’re the only two male teachers?” jungmo answers, though sounding rather unsure. “just let them be, teenagers and their hormones.”_

_they continue walking down the hallway, distant chattering and gushing coming from the upperclassmen classrooms._

after the final bell rings, minhee makes his way to the allocated study room looking for his student, only to find jungmo sitting crossed-legged at the table.

“are you sure you’re in the right room? mirae told me that she’d be here for the extra chemistry lesson.” minhee asks.

“that’s weird, naeun told me she’d meet me here for history revision.” jungmo says, visibly confused.

they hear snickers from the doorway, both turning around to see two girls, namely mirae and naeun, peeking into the room. as the stern glares of the two teachers landed on them, mirae and naeun jump up in surprise, running away as they sing-songed, “enjoy your da-ate~~”

minhee flushes at the choice of words. he was about to chase after the two girls to reprimand them about pranking teachers before he feels jungmo’s arm sling around his shoulder.

“looks like we’re grabbing an early lunch.”

“mr koo, are you not going to reprimand them for pranking us?”

“nah, it’s past curriculum hours, i have no energy.” jungmo yawns.

“mr koo, don’t you think you ought to be more professional?”

“look at you talking about professionalism. now shut up and let me bring you on a date, mr kang.”

minhee’s mind goes blank. well, looks like the concept of professionalism has been tossed out of the window.

“okay hyung.”

he hears whoops and hollers down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> twt - [sunriseshj](https://twitter.com/sunriseshj)


End file.
